


Can You Keep My Secret?

by khaleesimaka



Series: one shots [2]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot Collection, maid sama au, seriously this is just a collection of adorableness in one AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9779543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesimaka/pseuds/khaleesimaka
Summary: Maid Sama AU. Maka works at the maid cafe to help pay her way through college. Lucky for her, no one's found out about her clever little secret. That is, until Soul Evans shows up one day. One Shot Collection for the same AU.





	1. The Maid Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of one shots in a Maid Sama AU because I really like this AU, but I don't want to write a whole story within it. I haven't written this AU in over 2yrs so there will probably be some inconsistencies as it goes on. It is still a really cute AU to write in, though, and I hope y'all enjoy the little one shots.

Honestly, if anyone from school saw her working at a maid cafe she would die of embarrassment, and kill the person who found out especially if it was that blue haired little freak and his friend. It didn't matter that Star was her childhood friend or that Soul was cute, she would gladly go down for murder if it meant her secret would remain just that.

She let out a heavy a sigh, pulling down on the far too short skirt that was required of all maids, and walked out to the dining guests, a fake smile plastered on her face. She gently placed her customers order on the table, thanking them for coming that day and asking if there was anything else they needed when the door chime announced a new customer.

"Welcome home, Master!" she turned to greet but her smile faltered when she recognized who the white hair belonged to. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to greet a customer?" Soul smirked, digging his hands in his jeans pocket. "Came to see what this place was about. Didn't know you worked here, pigtails."

"My name is not pigtails! It's Maka!"

"Now, now, Maka. Don't scare away customers," Blair said in a singsong voice, appearing out of nowhere. "Welcome, young Master! Please take a seat,"

Maka watched Soul walk toward one of the tables in the corner, a table she was assigned to for the day, and sit down. Letting out a small sigh, she walked over toward him.

"If you tell anyone at school about this, I will personally murder you," she warned in a hushed tone.

"Don't worry. I think this would be perfect blackmail material."

"Wh-what!?"

"I think I'll have the omelet curry and a citrus cranberry," he smiled, not bothering to answer her question.

Maka lightly shook her face out of the stupor and walked to the kitchen to put in his order. If Soul knew about her job, she was sure to be placed in a world of torture especially since she didn't know what he meant by blackmail. Thankfully it was her final year of high school and there wasn't much for him to destroy already.

But either way, this was going to be a long school year.


	2. My Secret

Maka stared at her reflection in the employee bathroom, inspecting every small aspect about herself. Maybe she wasn't the cutest person in the world or the girl with biggest breast size, but she was a strong, independent woman who could handle any obstacle. It wasn't that hard for her to control her temper – even if the person it was directed to deserved it. No, she was always able to keep her cool around her overbearing father (well, sometimes) so this boy was no different. It wasn't like Soul Evans had any control over her and her emotions. She could handle him.

Tugging down her skirt that was far too short in her opinion, Maka left the bathroom. She stopped by the kitchen to pick up her tray of food, and left. The young maid stood in front of the door that would lead her to the dining area for a few seconds to collect her bearings. Taking a deep breath in, she released a more relaxed one out. There was nothing difficult about Soul Evans.

Her fake smile flew across her face like it was completely natural as she opened the door, and walked toward the table where the white haired boy was sitting.

"I brought you your meal, young master."

Setting Soul's food in front of him, Maka tried to avoid eye contact with him, but failed completely. Those deep crimson eyes of his were watching her intently, and she felt like they were boring into her. It was slightly uncomfortable, but it was also intriguing. She found it interesting to think that for a boy who received confessions on a daily basis, he sure spent a lot of his time at a maid cafe.

"Have a nice meal."

Maka gave a small curt bow like she had been trained to do and turned on her heel. However, she hadn't even walked two steps before he cleared his throat, drawing her attention back to him.

"Is something wrong, master?"

She tried her best not to let her smile falter or her irritation show. She was Maka Albarn; she could get through anything, and that included snarky, shark tooth bastards who refused to leave her alone.

That sly smirk crossed his lips, and Maka felt her irritation and curiosity rise. "I was wondering if you could write something sweet and caring on my rice omelette. You know, since you're so good with words."

The way he said it made her skin crawl, and she would have strangled him if she weren't working. He definitely knew how to get on her nerves, she had to give him that, but she refused to let him see it. No, she would keep her straight poker face on, and let him guess exactly how she felt about him.

She grabbed one of the ketchup bottles off one of the tables nearby, and bent oversion beside him. It was the most embarrassing position for any girl to be in next to a man, but she had to do it. If she didn't, Blair would chide her for going against the conduct that was expected from a maid.

In the sweetest voice she could muster, Maka asked, "what would you like me to write, master?"

From the corner of her eye, she saw Soul lean in closer to her and prop his chin in his hand. That smug bastard's warm breath hit her cheek, and a shiver ran up her spine. She tried not to react to it because it would have ruined her cool stance, but it didn't work. Her body involuntarily shook, and his small chuckles scraped on her eardrums.

"Mmm how about you write whatever your heart desires? Dazzle me with your kind words, pigtails."

Maka inwardly flinched at the stupid nickname. He knew how much she hated it, and he only said it to irritate her even more.

Wracking her brain, she searched for the perfect word to write on his dish. It had to be something that portrayed her feelings for him perfectly and were rude enough that he would leave her alone. She couldn't put something as weak like _idiot_ or predictable like _jerk_. No, neither of those fit him quite well at the moment. It had to be something brilliant and wonderful.

A light bulb clicked in her head, and she squeezed the bottle to push out the red goop. Her hands carefully guided the ketchup falling as she wrote in cursive in case one of her co-workers walked by and saw the word she was writing. She couldn't risk her job just because she wanted to get rid of Soul. That was counterproductive and would only mean he'd bother her while they were at school. Plus, she really needed the job and the money.

She finished off the word and stood back up, smiling down at him. "There you go. I hope you enjoy your meal, young master."

His eyes had never left her face throughout the whole process (she only knew because she felt them when she was writing). She breathed a small sigh of relief as he looked down, and waited for him to get pissed off at her. In red scrawled on his omelette read the simple word _bastard_ , and Maka was proud of herself for her efforts. The word was bound to get under anyone's skin, even a cool guy like Soul Evans. No one expected a maid to be so cruel and vulgar; it was the perfect plan.

He looked back up at her and smiled. "Aww I didn't know you felt that way about me. You're a real angel, pigtails."

Maka glared down at him, her false smile was long forgotten. Her plan had backfired and she couldn't believe it. He was supposed to be angry at her, but instead he was praising her. Soul must have been a real masochist if he actually enjoyed being called a bastard.

She put her sweet smile back on, and flipped one of her _pigtails_ over her shoulder. "Glad to be of service, idiot."

Walking back to the kitchen, she tried to ignore the stare her co-worker Liz was giving her. She could already guess exactly what the other blonde would tell her. She would ask why Soul was always at the cafe, and why he always insisted on sitting in her area. The hell did she know why. Soul was a mystery to the entire student body, which included herself. Even if she was a mind reader, she was sure she wouldn't be able to find anything out. His brain was probably empty, and gathering dust every day.

Maka placed the tray on the counter in the kitchen, and sighed. If Soul was going to continuously visit her, it was going to be a hard year. She already had to see him during the day at school, but having to serve him in her maid outfit after school was worse. A part of her was surprised Black Star still hadn't shown up to tease her about it, and another part of her wondered if Soul had even told his best friend her secret.

That was exactly what she needed; the loud mouth idiot would surely tell the entire school about her after school activities and then her reputation would be ruined. No one would see her as the strong authoritative student president. All they would see was a lousy maid who was weak and took orders from men for a living.

Sighing, she went back out to find Soul gone.

She didn't get a chance to find out if he had indeed told Black Star that day, but she was able to the next one. As usual, he sat at the table in the far corner that had long been deemed part of her section, and she walked over to take his order. On her way, however, she decided she wanted to cut the small talk and get right down to the issue at hand. There was no use beating around the bush; they should have both known the question would come up eventually.

"Have you told Black Star about this?" she asked.

Soul raised one delicate eyebrow in confusion. "Why do you think I'd even tell him?"

"Because," she sighed, "he's your best friend and I figured this would be great blackmail for the two of you."

The smug grin spread on his lips. Maka's gut told her what he was about to say would be bad. It flipped inside out, and small goosebumps crawled up her skin.

"You're right. This is great blackmail, isn't it? Which is why I haven't told Star."

She wanted to breathe a sigh of relief and jump around, but she held herself back. Soul always had his own motives for anything he did, and there was sure to be a catch with this.

"What do you want?" she groaned.

"I'll keep your secret under one condition."

She was hesitant, but she still reluctantly answered. "And what would that be."

"Meet me in the back alley after your shift, and then you can find out." He handed her the menu that was lying on the table and leaned back in his chair. "As for now I'll take the usual, and be sure to write some more of your _caring_ words."

She could have sworn he winked at her, but her mind didn't register it. Instead, it was focused on what his condition could possibly be. Knowing him it was definitely something she would not like.

Snatching the menu from his hand, she stomped to the kitchen fuming. She heard small footsteps following her, and she knew who the girl was before she spoke.

"So your boyfriend's back. That makes it, what, two weeks now?" Liz asked.

"He isn't my boyfriend."

"Uh huh. Sure." She heard the smugness in the girl's voice and was instantly reminded of Soul. "I know he is. You can't fool me. Why else would he come in here all the time and sit in your section?"

"Liz, really. He isn't my boyfriend," she sighed. She had been trying to convince the other blonde that he wasn't since he first appeared, and frankly, she was tired of it.

"And you aren't meeting him in the back alley to make out."

Maka stopped and gaped at Liz while the other girl continued to walk in front of her. "You mean you heard that?"

"Yep!" she practically sang out. "Be sure to give him a butt squeeze for me!" Liz winked at her before disappearing into the locker rooms.

Maka wanted to follow her and tell her the truth, but her feet remained planted on the ground. There was no explanation good enough for Liz which meant she was stuck with the belief that Soul was her boyfriend. As if her life couldn't get any worse.

She could not wait for her shift to finish so she could beat the shit out of him.


	3. His Condition

Maka slammed her locker closed and sighed. In just a matter of minutes she was going to walk out the back door and Soul would reveal his condition for keeping her secret. The whole idea of a condition was idiotic and nerve wracking, but she had to go through with it no matter what it was. If anyone at their school found out she was a maid, her reputation would be ruined; if Black Star found out, she would die of humiliation. How did she get herself into this whole thing anyways?

Had Soul never walked into the cafe that one day, she could have avoided the entire situation, but no. Luck had not been on her side that day or any day after that.

She slung the bag with her uniform over her shoulder and pulled the hood of her jacket closer to her neck. It was a normal habit of the maids to change into street clothes after work because the people who roamed the outside world at night were not the most pleasant of people. A girl wearing a maid outfit was sure to get a few whistles and catcalls and maybe some offers to spend the night in a hotel, things Maka would have much preferred not to experience.

Placing her hand on the door knob, Maka took a deep breath and was about to open the door when Liz showed up.

"Are you going to meet your boyfriend?" The other blonde asked.

Maka tossed her head back and stared up at the ceiling. "I've told you, he isn't my boyfriend."

"Doesn't matter, he still likes you."

"Soul does not like me." She glared at her co-worker. The woman barely even knew Soul, and if she did, she would know he was the type of boy who didn't really like anyone. "I'm not having this conversation right now."

Liz only nodded and turned to walk away but not without adding, "make sure to give him a smooch for me!"

Maka inwardly groaned and cursed the woman before opening the door and walking out into the cool night air. She hugged her arms around her waist and looked around the alley for the man in question, but didn't catch any sight of the man. She checked her watch to make sure she made sure she hadn't spent too long prolonging their meeting that he had left and found that she hadn't. So where could this idiot be?

As she was looking down one side of the alley, she heard the distinct sound of sneakers hitting the pavement as someone made their way toward her. Maka readied herself to attack them. She stood her ground and tightened her muscles to punch the stranger, but when they placed their hand on her shoulder and spoke, her demeanor changed.

"What took you so long?" came Soul's deep voice.

"I was trying to bide my time from seeing you," she growled and whirled around. "Now tell me what your damn condition is so I can go home."

He removed his hand from her shoulder and stuffed both of them into his pockets. That smug grin slowly crept onto his face and Maka wanted nothing more than to punch it off. Soul was such a smug bastard who always thought he had the upperhand when it came to others, especially her. There were countless times when he thought he was going to get away with breaking the dress code or skip out of class, but she was the class president and she always made sure everyone was in order.

Even the trouble makers.

"You really think I'm gonna tell you here?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?"

But Soul didn't respond.

Instead he turned around and walked down the alley in the direction he came from, ignoring Maka's cries for him to just tell her. She huffed and stomped her foot on the ground as she followed him and allowed the curses to fly through her mind. The smug bastard was being far too difficult. Why couldn't he just tell her here and now? What was so secretive about the condition that he had to do it somewhere else?

He led her up a hill on the outskirts of town where there was a park and some benches nearby and leaned on the railing that looked out toward the rest of the city. Maka crossed her arms as she stood by, waiting for him to say something, but nothing ever came.

"So are you going to say something or what?" she finally asked.

Soul turned his head slightly to look at her before answering. "Why are you working as a maid?"

Maka stared at him dumbfounded for a few seconds before the question popped out. "What are you talking about?"

He turned around so that his elbows were casually leaning on the rail and looked at her, that same grin tugging on the edge of his mouth. "That's my condition: tell me why you're a maid and I'll keep your secret."

"Seriously? That's all I have to do?"

"Yep."

"That is the most idiotic condition I have ever heard of, and if you think for one second I'm going to spill out–"

"Or I can just send this photo of you in your maid outfit to Black Star and we can see how the school handles it tomorrow." Soul pulled out his phone, typed in the code, and moved his thumb around until he found what he was looking for and showed Maka the screen.

She walked the few feet that was between to get a closer look, wondering how the hell he was even able to snap a picture of her. Her questio didn't go unanswered for very long; on the small screen there she stood in the black and white maid outfit setting down a plate in front of a customer.

"You took that without my permission!" she screeched. "What the hell are you doing taking pictures of me without my knowing?! You are such a pervert!"

Maka began to pound her fists on his crossed arms as she tried to release her frustration out on him. She knew Soul was a sly, conniving boy, but she never exactly expected him to stoop this low. Was he really low enough that he would take a picture of her while wearing the maid uniform? Was this the type of blackmail she was dealing with? Honestly, she was ready to punch the boy in the jugular and move with her life – probably cut off his manhood while she was out, maybe that would teach him not to mess with her.

Soul quickly grabbed her fists in both his hands, pausing her actions. She glared up at him with fiery green eyes and her breath huffed out in small white smokes thanks to the chilly air around them, but none of it mattered. For a few seconds she noticed just how nice looking the boy next to her was. It might have been the small glint in his crimson eyes or the way his mouth was slightly parted, but something within her stirred and her heart practically skipped a beat.

For just one moment she wanted to kiss him.

Maka inwardly snapped herself out of it. Was she really imagining what his lips would feel like against hers? This was Soul "Eater" Evans she was thinking about. The same boy who mocked her when they were in middle school for having a flat chest, and the same one who threatened to cut off one of her pigtails if she didn't let him slid for wearing the wrong shoes. She couldn't like him of all people.

"Would you calm down?" His voice was rough against her ears and a small wave of heat washed over her body. You can't fall in love with him, she thought to herself. "I can explain the picture. I only took it as a little blackmail in case you were difficult… which you were so it came in good use."

"You know I should really rip your head off for that," she spit out.

"But you won't."

"Try me."

Soul backed away from a little and she caught a flash of fear in his eyes. "I think I'm good."

"Then release me."

"Promise you won't try to hit me again and I will."

"Fine. I won't hit you if you let me go."

He released her fists and Maka quickly took a step back from him. Her body was reacting in weird ways just being close to him and she hated it.

She could not – will not – fall in love with Soul Evans.

She glared up at him. "So if I really tell you why I'm a maid, you'll keep my secret from the rest of the school?"

"Yep."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

She sighed and walked over toward one of the benches that was near them to sit down. Patting the empty space next to her, she nodded her head to indicate that she wanted him to join her, and she didn't have long to wait as he sat down beside her in no time. However, she didn't start talking right away. Instead she stared at her hands as she fiddled her fingers together, trying to bide her time with telling the boy that aggravated her for years one of her most private stories. Not even her best friend knew she was a maid or about her own family life.

Those were two of her best kept secrets until now.

"My papa used to gamble all the time even when we didn't have much money. Eventually he started to take out loans and… sell himself to women in order to make ends meet for us. My mama left a few years ago which made him stop the gambling and finally figure out that he needed to get his shit sorted out so he found a decent job. But it still wasn't good enough and we were still struggling to make ends meet which is why I applied for the maid job." She leaned back in the bench and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "It's good pay and up until now no one knew about it."

She pouted and side eyed him as she waited for him to say something now that he knew about her screwed up family. It wasn't much, but it was something she didn't want the rest of their school to know. The perfect class president who always seemed to have things in order secretly had a father who was a drunk and gambler while her mother left them because of it, wasn't exactly the way she wanted to be viewed by the rest of the student body.

"Are you gonna say something?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry you have a fucked up family? Join the club, everyone has one of those." He mumbled the last part but she was still able to hear it.

She thought it was best if she kept silent about the mumbled bit. "Well you don't have to be so rude about it. I just told you something really personal so you can be quiet about my being a maid and you're going to respond like that? Maybe I really should rip your head off."

He let out a low chuckle and glanced at her. "Do you always have to resort to violence?"

"Only when you're being an ass to me."

"Well, it's been a pleasure, but I really should be getting home now." Soul stood up and folded his hands behind his head before stretching out his back.

"Wait, that's it?"

"I'll be sure to keep your secret and I look forward to having you as my own personal maid from now on." Maka's jaw drop as he started to walk away.

"Wait, what? That wasn't part of the condition!" she yelled at his retreating back.

"See you tomorrow, prez!" he called over his shoulder.

"Soul!" she cried out, but it was useless. He continued to walk away from her and she watched him go before his white flop of hair disappeared beyond the dip of the hill.

"I am going to kill Soul Evans the next time I see him!" Maka cried out into the silent, empty park before following in his path and heading to her own home.


	4. Cupid's Arrow

He was there – again – standing in front of the golden double doors and it irked her.

It shouldn't have surprised her. Soul had been visiting the maid cafe ever since he first walked in over a year ago, but a small part of her had hoped that by some form of sheer luck he wouldn't show up that day. Out of all the days in the year, he just had to not have plans on Valentine's Day. With all the confessions and letters he received on a daily basis she had expected he would have at least one date, but no. Instead, Soul chose to step foot into the maid cafe.

Usually it wouldn't have been a problem, but it was Valentine's Day which meant only one thing: theme day.

Maka stood near the back of the restaurant, her bow and arrow in one hand as she adjusted the strap of her wings. It was worst enough that the three idiots from their high school had already been there for over an hour catcalling Tsubaki and Kim, she did not need a low life like Evans insulting her as well. If it were up to her, she would have preferred to stay out of the line of fire when it came to pervy and rude men, but today was not a day for wish granting.

Standing up a little taller and puffing out her chest, Maka walked toward the boy with her fakest, most sincere smile plastered on her face.

"Welcome home, master! I hope cupid's arrow was aimed toward your heart today."

Maka stood in the position Blair had shown the girls that day, aiming the bow and arrow toward the wall, and smiling while trying to suppress an eye roll. It was cheesy, and she knew it. If she wasn't being paid double that day, she wouldn't have even shown up.

Soul – whose attention had been directed toward Black Star, Ox, and Kilik's table – turned his attention back to her, and she noticed his eyes grow a little along with what appeared to be a light blush on his cheeks. She cocked her head to the side and questioned his reaction. It reminded her of the same way the men in her romance novels reacted when they saw the woman they were in love with, but it didn't make sense. The man in front of her was not the type of person who dated girls much less liked them.

However, in no time Soul's face retorted back to its usual scowl and nonchalant expression.

"An angel? Really? Cute. Typical, but cute," he said.

She dropped her stance and glared at him. "Thanks. That means so much coming from you, sarcastic little–"

"Woah!" he cut in. "You do know you're working and not being hall monitor at school, right?"

"Shut up, Evans, and follow me to your usual table."

Maka turned on her heel with Soul right behind her as they made their way to the table in the farthest corner of the cafe, ignoring the wolf whistles from the three idiots. It was a hell working in the cafe with Star and his crew along with Soul pestering her every single day (granted Star, Kilik, and Ox preferred to annoy the other women as well), but it was good money. She found in the first few weeks of the white haired boy appearing uninvited that living by a mantra of "you can do this" was sufficient enough. But today she had the feeling not even that was going to get her through the hijinks the four boys were going to pull.

Why in all that was holy did Blair decide it was a good idea for them to dress up as angels?

"Would you like your usual?" she asked once the boy was settled. He quirked an eyebrow at her, and she rolled her eyes. "Would you like your usual, _master_?" The word felt like poison as it left her lips especially since it was _him_ she was directing it to.

"Thanks, that'll be great."

"You're welcome, master." She took his menu, and stared at him before speaking again. "You know I would have thought you'd be out with someone from your fan club today. Never did make much sense to me why you're always single with them around."

She turned around without waiting for his answer to go back to the kitchens, but didn't get far as he opened his mouth to give her his own retort.

"That's because I'm holding out for someone else," he said. His voice was low so that no one else heard him, but she did.

Turning back toward him, she wanted to glare, but the smirk he threw her way was too intoxicating and sincere for her to do that. There was something beneath – something she had never seen from him before – that told her his statement was true, and that it involved her somehow. As her heart jolted and heat crept up her throat, she knew she was right, and for some odd reason she felt her own body shift from being on guard with the man to dropping the same wall she had built between them.

But there was no way she was going to allow herself to fall in love with Soul Evans even if her heart was beating ten times faster than normal, and she became hyper-aware of her movements. He was a pest in her life. There was nothing between them except for pure hatred, and their relationship was based on him annoying her to no end. There was absolutely no romance between them, and she was definitely not going to be falling in love with him.

Shaking the abnormal feelings from her (and closing her mouth) she scoffed and walked away. "In your dreams, Evans."

"I'll count on it!" he yelled back, and Maka's cheeks warmed as the three idiots burst into laughter, no doubt seeing the whole situation unfold.

"Shut up, you three!" she screamed at them before disappearing behind the doors.

One of these days she was going to murder all four of the boys who insisted on being little shits in her life.


	5. Burn

"Augh, shit," Maka curses, promptly dropping the hot tray to the floor. Inspecting her scorched finger, she sees the top half of her palm and index finger blooming red. "Dammit."

"What happened, kitten?" Blair asks coming up behind. "Oh, that looks bad. Come, we'll run some cool water over it before we patch you up. I can't afford to lose my best maid at the start of peak season."

Maka half-heartedly glares at her boss as she's lead over to the sinks and mutters, "Why am I not surprised you care more about making money than my well-being?"

Blair throws a feline grin over her shoulder as she flips the faucet on. Without saying a word, she sticks Maka hand under the cold water, causing Maka to hiss at the sting, but it isn't so bad compared to when she had burnt herself. The other girls at the maid cafe had taken it upon themselves to do the cooking for patrons since their chef had up and quit the other day and Blair had yet to hire someone new, much to everyone's dismay. Maka likes to think the woman is biding her time because she wants to save on paying someone else, but Blair has promised this isn't the case. Apparently, no one has applied yet.

"There," Blair says patting Maka's wrist after she finishes bandaging her up. "Good as new."

"Thanks," Maka tells her.

While the bandaging isn't the best (loose strips are still hanging out on the side) it'll do for the time being. At least until she gets home later.

"Maka," comes Liz's voice from the entrance to the kitchen, "your little boy toy is here. I think he wants you to take care of him 'cause he hasn't said a single word to me since he sat down."

"Tell him I'm busy," Maka scowls.

"I did, but he still isn't talking to me."

"Then let him leave on his own," she sniffs, going back to where she had dropped the tray and clean up. "Like I care if he leaves on an empty stomach."

She manages to scoop up a handful of the ruined cake before a pair of strong hands lift her up. The smell of honeyed perfume invading her nostrils and the glimpse of dark, purple hair tells her who it is, and she sighs. Of course Blair would refuse to allow her to ignore a customer. Even when the customer is the douchiest guy in the world.

"Now, now, kitten," Blair mewls. "That isn't how we treat our paying customers."

"But it's _Soul_ ," she hisses his name. "He isn't a real customer, and you know it."

"He pays. He's a real customer." Blair sets her on her feet, smoothes out the black maid uniform, adjusts the ribbons in her pigtails, and smacks her butt. "Now get out there and put on that award-winning smile and please your master!"

Heat blossoms over Maka's cheeks as she stares wide-eyed at Blair before harrumphing out of the kitchen and into the main dining room. If she didn't need this job to help pay for her college tuition and living expenses, she would have quit long ago when Evans first showed up at the maid cafe. It was enough to be working such a demeaning , minimum wage job in Death City, but with him knowing about her special secret, it made things particularly awkward. Especially when he shows up at the cafe, unannounced, or saunters around with her at school with the looming threat of telling everyone where she works.

Her life is hard enough trying to maintain her high grades and getting herself through college without her papa's help. She doesn't need Evans fucking everything up.

Plastering the sweetest smile she can muster, Maka says in a too perky voice, "Good afternoon, Master. How may I help you today?"

Those deep burgundy eyes of Soul's turn to her, and she hates the way her stomach tightens and backflips under their gaze. He's a dumb, pretentious dick who was born with a gold spoon in his mouth, she reminds herself. There isn't anything cute or endearing about him.

The lopsided smile he seems to always save for her begs to differ, though.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," he smirks and stretches out in his chair, resting his feet on top of the other as they peek out from under the table. "I prefer my favorite maid be the one to service me instead of her co-workers."

"How you manage to make the word service sound perverted, I'll never know," she says maintaining the sweet voice and smile. "Did you want anything to eat, Master?"

"What about a Cutesy-Cutesy Rice Omelette?" he says with a semi-straight face.

"Of course! Coming right-"

"And how about a date with me on Friday?" he tags on.

A strangled sound comes from her throat and her blush deepens, but she tries not to ruin the facade of being a cute maid.

"I think the omelette will do for now," she tells him, turning on her heels to head back into the kitchen.

Before she can get far, though, Soul gently grasps her elbow and spins her back his way. She's ready to reprimand him for touching her, but the softness in his eyes as he stares at her hand halts her from doing so. Long gone is the smug boy she's come to know over the months and has been replaced with someone who seems to be the complete opposite. She can't put her finger on what caused the sudden change, but it is interesting.

As soon as the magic appeared, he gives her his signature smirk and says, "I'll also take tea. Thanks."

"Coming right up, Master."

Maka heads to the back of the kitchen to put Soul's order in, muttering under her breath how stupid and annoying white haired boys are as she works. It's ridiculous how her body reacts to his smug face, how the timbre of his voice sets goosebumps to prick her skin; utterly and madly ridiculous because she hates the boy. He's smug, arrogant, pretentious. There isn't a redeeming quality about him as far as she can tell. Soul Evans is just another trust fund kid who's never had to work a day in his life, and she doesn't understand how he still manages to make her flustered and warm.

"He's an idiot," she tells herself before going back into the dining room and jumping back into her role as a maid.

"Here you are, Master!" Maka announces. She sets the plate of food in front of Soul followed by his tea and grabs the bottle of sauce she had brought with her. "Would you like me to write something on your omelette today, Master?"

Soul seems to mull it over before saying, "Surprise me."

"Are you sure?"

Out of everyone who comes to the cafe every day, he should know better than to give her such free reign considering the last time he said _surprise me_ she had written the word _dumbass_ in Japanese on his omelette.

"I trust you," he says simply.

Inwardly shrugging, she bides her time with opening the sauce bottle trying to decide the correct words to write on top of his meal. Maybe something along the lines of pervert or pain in the ass or bag of dicks will suffice. He hasn't been particularly mean to her lately - either at work or school - but a part of her does take enjoyment in being petty for his past actions. She's settled on the perfect word when Soul's voice breaks through her thoughts. A soft, kind voice low enough for only her to hear, and it sets her heart to stumble a beat.

"What happened to your hand?"

Green eyes flit over him as she hesitates before going to her bandaged hand. "I burned myself on a tray I was taking out of the oven."

The softness in her voice surprises her. There isn't a hint of malice in it which Soul notices if the slight rise of his brows is anything to go by.

"Why were you taking something out of the oven? Isn't that what the cook is for?"

"He quit a couple days ago, and Blair hasn't found a replacement yet."

"I see," he simply says.

She holds his gaze for another second or two before going back to the task at hand. In the end, she doesn't feel like mean words suit him in the present matter so she settles on writing _kindness_ in Japanese instead.

"Enjoy your meal, Master," she smiles.

Soul looks down at his omelette, and she sees the ghost of a smile float across his lips. "Cool. I thought today you'd write something inappropriate and mean."

Her brows knit together in confusion. "You can read Japanese?"

He shrugs before picking up his fork. "I've been learning it if that's what you mean."

"I see," she nods.

Something warm and bright flickers in her chest at the idea of Soul Evans bothering to learn anything that isn't a required part of his major. From the few times she's seen him with Black*Star, he always seemed like the kind of kid who didn't bother to go above and beyond, settling for the bare minimum as it is, and was the epitome of a stoner kid. But something about him learning Japanese - a difficult language in its own right - speaks to her. It's cute how he decided to pick up on the language now, and a sense of pride sparks within at her at being the person behind it.

Before she can be overwhelmed with it, though, she simmers the fire out. Soul is still a pretentious, pile of dicks no matter how she spins it.

Maybe even a cute pretentious, pile of dicks.

* * *

The next day Maka stares wide-eyed at the cute, pretentious, pile of dicks standing next to Blair wearing one of the chef uniforms.

"Everyone," Blair coos, "I want you to meet our new chef! Soul Evans."

While everyone around her claps and welcomes the new chef, Maka silently fumes and glares at him and the stupid smirk he gives her. In a way, it feels like the universe is taunting her by throwing him in her face like this, but it also means Soul won't be acting as a patron anymore.

No. She gets the delight of seeing his stupid, shark face every day when she comes to work.

She doesn't know which is worse.

When everyone disperses, Soul walks over to Maka with his hands stuffed in his pocket and she very much wishes to wipe that stupid look off his face. Permanently.

"Evans, I swear to god if this is some kinda-"

"Relax, Pigtails." He rests his hand on her head and musses her hair, causing Maka to growl like a small kitten and wave it away. "I need the extra money. I'm not here to ruin your life or anything."

"Good. Because if you so much as-"

"'Sides, now you get the pleasure of seeing me every day at work. I think that's a win your book."

A sound that isn't human emits from her throat as she goes to kick him, but he jumps out of the way of her blow and walks off chuckling to himself under his breath.

This is definitely worse than him being a customer, she decides.


End file.
